1993 Madrid bombings
The Madrid bombings were car bomb attacks carried out by the armed Basque separatist group ETA in Madrid, Spain on 21 June 1993, which killed 7 people and injured a further 29. The target was an army vehicle transporting members of the army. The dead included four Lieutenant colonels, a Commander, a Sergeant and the civilian driver of the vehicle. This was ETA's deadliest attack of 1993.Listado de asesinados por ETA facilitado por la Fundación Víctimas del Terrorismo, El Pais, accessed 6 August 2012 Background ETA had previously placed car bombs in Madrid, the deadliest being the Plaza República Dominicana bombing in July 1986, which had killed 12 Civil Guards. The attack came 16 months after the 1992 Madrid attack, when ETA had killed four members of the military and a civilian employee of the army and a year after another car bomb attack targeting the military had left 13 people wounded.Masacre terrorista en Madrid, 22 June 1993, p11 It was ETA's first attack in the capital since 30 December 1992, when they had killed a retired civil guard.Interior atribuye los atentados al comando Madrid de ETA, La Vanguardia, 22 June 1993, p14 The bombing occurred 15 days after the Spanish general election and came at a time when negotiations on forming a coalition government were under way.El golpismo de ETA, La Vanguardia, 22 June 1993, p2 The attacks The first and main attack occurred at 0815 on Joaquín Costa Street, near the corner of Glorieta López de Hoyos. Forty kilos of explosives had been placed inside an Opel CorsaLa masacre terrorista de Madrid, La Vanguardia, 23 June 1993, p11 killing seven and causing material damage to 14 nearby buildings, resulting in 90 families having to leave their homes temporarily. The second attack occurred an hour later on Serrano Street, 50 metres away, in a high security zone near the American and French embassies. It injured school children who had been waiting for their school bus. The car used was a red Ford, containing four or five kilos of explosives, which had been parked there a half hour before the attack. The exact target of the second bomb was unclear. Reactions The attack was condemned by all the main Spanish political parties and led to the King of Spain cancelling his participation in the Centre of Defense Studies. In the Basque Country, a five-minute break in the working day in memory of the victims was organised. The Spanish Ministry of the Interior blamed the attacks on ETA's Madrid commando, which had been reconstituted in 1991. Police sources identified María Soledad Iparraguirre, alias "Anboto" or "Marisol", as one of those involved in the attack. Anboto was arrested in France in October 2004'Eta leaders' arrested in France, BBC News, 3 October 2004, accessed 5 August 2012 and in December 2010 was sentenced to 20 years in prison.Francia condena a los ex dirigentes de ETA 'Mikel Antza' y 'Anboto' a 20 años de cárcel, Cadenaser, 17 December 2010, accessed 5 August 2010 References Category:ETA (separatist group) actions Category:Mass murder in 1993 Category:Car and truck bombings in Spain Category:1993 in Spain Category:Terrorist incidents in 1993 Category:Terrorism in Spain Category:20th century in Madrid